Algo inesperado
by moownca kristel swan cullen
Summary: edward es novio de Tania ve a Bella por la calle y queda enamorado de ella
1. Chapter 1

**Edward pov´s**

La vi saliendo de su casa, es hermosa, su piel tan bonita y con una textura que parece ser suave, sus rizos que volaban con el viento que soplaba ligero, no llevaba ni un gramo de maquillaje y aun asi se veía realmente bella, ella es tan natural tan linda, no podía apartar mi mirada de sus escalofriantemente hermosos ojos cafes, y no cualquier tono de café, uno realmente único y brilloso, un tono miel.

_Edward cullen, que rayos estas pensando? Llevas a tu novia de la mano contigo mientras miras a otra mujer, estas loco? ¿quieres morir? Se supone que la mujer que llevas alado es tu razón de ser-_me regañe a mi mismo. ella iba en sentido contrario al nuestro, y sobre el otro lado de la acera asi que no toparíamos con ella-_de seguro su sonrisa es hermosa ,ya olvidala cullen, ella no es tu novia_.

Mi novia no dejaba de parlotiar sobre quien sabe que, no lo sabia ya que aquella chica abia atrapado toda mi atención,yo volteaba hacia atrás para seguir viéndola caminar.

-amor, amor,¿te sucede algo?-me tomo con su frágil mano mi barbilla aciendome voltear hacia ella.

-si no te parece no tienes porque acerlo tanya.

-¿de que rayos hablas?

-me pediste un consejo, ¿o no?

-No, para nada. Te estoy preguntando que si te sucede algo, ¿viste algo?

En realidad si lo vi, pero no se lo podía decir, ya que obviamente se enojaría conmigo.

-no Tan, no pasa nada.

-bien, llegamos, entonces…

No sabia a que se refería, se que llegamos a su casa ya que la fui a dejar después de nuestra cita pero…¿entonces?

-entonces nos vemos el lunes supongo.

Me di la media vuelta para irme, ver si podía ver de nuevo a la chica.

-Edward…-me llamo ella

-dime. -voltie para ver que quería mi novia.

-¿no te vas a despedir de mi?

-claro, lo siento-me acerque a ella, la tome del brazo, y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla- adios Tan.

Me di la vuelta, ahora tenia que correr.

-EDWARD CULLEN…-grito ella

-¿Qué sucede Tan?

-quiero, mas bien, necesito un beso.

-te acabo de dar uno en la mejilla.

-no uno de simples amigos, uno de verdaderos novios-eso me dio escalofríos y no sabia porque.

Ella se recargo en la puerta y me pestañeo muchas veces, yo regrese por tercera vez, recargue mis manos en la puerta situándolas alado de su cabeza, me acerque, y la bese con una intensidad que, aunque no sabia porque, me recordaron a la chica, estaba imaginando que la besaba a ella.

_Edward cullen, te tengo que regañar otra ves?_

_No, ya la sacare de mi mente_

_Si, algún dia. _yo peliaba conmigo mismo. Estar besando a mi novia mientras pensaba en otra me daba repugnancia, asi que me separe de ella.

_-_adios.

_-_nos vemos el lunes amor, almenos de que me llames mañana.

_-_hasta el lunes Tan- le dije y Sali corriendo a toda prisa, lo cual no era difícil ya que yo era muy rápido, por eso practicaba atletismo, aunque había disminuido mi nivel ya que lo deje de practicar.

Corri, y corri, y segui corriendo, voltie para ver que no viniera un auto y atravesar la calle, y lo ize, aunque en eso…


	2. Chooqee inesperado?

-Auh!-fue un silencioso gritito de dolor.

-Cuanto lo siento-rapido me levante para ayudarla apararse.

-no ay problema, creo que debería de tener mas cuidado cuando camino, siempre me ando tropezando-eureca! Era ella! Y me miraba apenada con sus increíblemente hermosos ojos miel.

-dejame ayudarte.

-gracias-me dijo con todos esos botes en las manos.

-que es esto?- empeze a leer los embases-productos de belleza? Mascarilla? no pareces una chica plástica -con razón era tan hermosa, utiliza todo esto, pero no utiliza maquillaje, no es falsa, y eso me encanta en mujer.

-si, lo siento, son para…

-isabella swan apurate con esos productos que no tengo todo el dia-una chica rubia se asomo desde la ventana, también era hermosa pero no mas que mi increíble ¿isabella? genial ya sabia su nombre.

-lo siento rose.

-no presiones a bella, dilo como yo, dulzura te podrías dar un poco de prisa? Creo que sin esos productos se le está callendo la cara a rose.-era un chico rubi, guapo debo decir, no es mucha competencia en verdad.

-va en un segundo-respondi.

-bella, yo soy Edward-le tendí mi mano con cortesía esperando que ella la estrechara.

-hola Edward.

Creo que debes irte o se enojaran tus…bueno ellos.

-si, creo que si, jaja-dejo salir una risilla, wuau me dejo wuau, pensé que no se podía pedir mas perfeccion en una sola persona, y entonces la vi reir mientras se colocaba un mechon detrás de la oreja.

Su mirada se desvio al piso, estaba apenada y yo como tonto viéndola,esque simplemente no la quería dejar ir,¿Cuándo la volveria a ver?

-si, bueno, creo que necesias ayuda, ¿quieres que te ayude a subir todo esto?

-si, am,gracias.

Ella entro a su casa y cuando iba a entrar escuche que rose decía:

-bella para la otra no los tires o los romperas -tomo los productos que traia bella en las manos se iba y regreso-y también es de buena educación presentar a las personas, mas si son chicos guapos.-dijo con frialdad.

-bueno rosalie -en eso entre a la lujosa casa, era tan delicada como la mia , o un poco menos-el es Edward, Edward ella es rosalie ,mi prima-dijo entre regañadientes.

-a…a…ho…

-hola, Edward cullen a sus servicios-dije tomandola de la mano, al parecer la deje atónita.

-hola…- solto en un suspiro.

-bueno creo que debo irme-no me daba mi mano-me prestas mi mano?

-¿tu que?

-mi mano

-a, si, lo siento mucho

-jaja-bella solto otra risilla.-te acompaño?

-el es capas de recordar el camino bella.

Bella estaba atrás de mi y yo voltie a ver a rosalie mientras hablaba-pues…-dije sin saber que decir.

-porfavor, sacame tantito de aquí-me susurro bella en el oído,ella estaba atrás de mi,pude persibir su delicioso aroma fresco, dulce y… hermoso. Me puso una mano sobre el hombro,lo cual izo que me devilitara y aceptara su propuesta de que me acompañara asta la puerta,no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo que fuera capaz de estar junto a esta dama tan linda, timida y hermosa.

-señorita rosalie-dije con mi voz un poco seducturo, lo cual hacia que la chicas temblaran-seria tan amable de dejar que la joven bella me acompañe hasta la entrada?, me temo que esta casa es …-¿Qué podía decir? Mi casa era un poco mas grande-bueno.. tiene tantos cuartos que podría confundirme,y en los peores de los cazos-voltie a ver a bella-entrar a un cuarto no debido,y por supuesto no queremos que eso pase.

-por supuesto…-dijo ella.-bella acompaña al joven cullen rápido.

-bien-dijo con la dulce voz timida que me estaba volviendo loco.

Caminavamos hacia la entrada

-y dime isabella…

-bella.

-bien, dime **bella…**- remarque un poco la palabra, que era el hermoso nombre de mi amada,

-_Edward Cullen…no me hagas repetírtelo dos veces_

_-no lo are _–me dije a mi mismo en mi mente

Que remarcara el nombre de bella izop que esta soltara una risilla entre dientes

-a que escuela asistes?

-am…-ella pareció dudarlo, llegamos al porton-no lo se.

-no lo sabes?-dije confundido.

-no, lo que pasa es que apenas el jueves me mude aquí con mis primos desde Phoenix y mi tia me inscribió en la misma escuela que ellos, asi que no lo se.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien…-dije sin saber que decir, o un peor, que hacer, ninguna chica me había puesto en esta posición, odiaba eso-bueno se hace tarde tengo que irme.

Ella se recargo sobre el portón, en algo que pareció más bien ser un abrazo hacia este.

-Si-dijo quedito con un hilo de voz, y esa voz me encantaba, Tanya no la utilizaba.

-Espero verte pronto bella.

Ella solo volteó a verme y bajo la mirada, esta chica me estaba volviendo loco.

Extendí mi mano para estrecharla contra la suya.

-Yo también-dijo sin tomar mi mano, la observó por un instante-¿Por qué aquí todos hacen eso? ¿No pueden hacerlo de la otra forma?.

Se acercó a mi, yo seguía como tonto con la mano tendida hacia ella, ella solo se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla, mi estomago revoloteo. _Wuau Cullen ahora no solo estás loco si no que también representas los mismos sentimientos que una chica tendría en estos momentos._

-Hasta pronto Edward.

-Eso espero-dije en lo que sonaría como casi un susurro CON MUCHA ESPERANZA DE QUE AQUELLAS PALABRAS SE VOLVIERAN REALIDAD.

Me fui directo a mi casa, al llegar ahí todo era un lio, Esme y Carslile no estaban, Emmet y Alice corrían por toda la casa, todo estaba tirado, por lo cual daba las gracias de que Esme no estuviera porque si no le daría un infarto al ver su delicada casa de cabeza.

-Ya llegué familia-les grite

-Hola Ed-saludó Alice con esa alegría que me encantaba tanto en ella-Emmet Cullen dame mi bolso _Prada_.

-Hola Ed-saludó Emmet con esa mirada tan rara que tiene, como si leyera mi mente y supiera que hoy me paso algo hermoso-si lo alcanzas te lo doy enanita.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!-Alice cruzó los brazos en su pecho y frunció su delicado ceño-¿y como te fue hoy?-dijo extendiendo una sonrisa en su rostro tan blanco como la nieve.

-Bien, supongo-aun no quería hablar de eso y menos enfrente de Emmet- te veo arriba en mi habitación y te lo cuento-dije como en un susurro esperando fielmente a que Emmett no escuchara.

- ¿Y yo porque no puedo saber?-dijo Emmett situándose alado de Alice y mío y haciendo la misma cara que Alice había puesto antes.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué?

Emmett y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había esperado eso.

-Ya lo tengo, Señor Grandulón-dijo Alice con voz sarcástica.

-¿Qué? Puff- jaja Alice era brillante, aprovechar la distracción de Emmett, que ágil-aun así quiero saber porque rayos no puedo saber.

-Por que es plática de niños grandes Emmettcito-dije y los dos estallamos en risas subiendo a toda prisa hasta mi cuarto antes de que Emmet se diera cuenta.

-¡Pero si yo soy mas grande que Alice!-dijo desde el piso de debajo de aquella mansión nuestra.

-Pobre Emmett casi siento lastima por él.

Alice alzó una ceja por aquel comentario que dije.

-Dije casi.- y volvimos a estallar en carcajadas.

-Bien cuéntame cuéntame cuéntame.-no puedo evitar reír ante aquella pirueta que era tan típica de Alice Cullen.

-Alice no me lo vas a creer…

-Lo creeré si me lo dices Eddie.-era un tanto impaciente mi hermanita, pero era linda.

-Conocí a…

-Convocatoria Cullens en la sala, bajen rápido.

-¡Vamos!- grito Alice desde la habitación esperando a que mi padre escuchara.-bueno prosigue.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar.

-No me dejaras con la duda Edward Cullen.

-Eso lo veremos-le dirigí una cara desafiante a mi hermana- si me alcanzas-Salí corriendo de mi habitación seguido por Alice, corrimos escaleras abajo asta llegar a la sala, me di vuelta y abrazé a Allie, la cual tropezó conmigo.

-Malo-y me abrazó, me sentía cómodo en los brazos de mi melliza, a pesar de ser tan menudita, sus abrazos eran firmes.

Volteamos a ver a los demás en aquella habitación y observamos que nuestros padres no estaban muy felices que digamos.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Carslile con un tono tan inusual en él, un tono muy serio y preocupante.

-Pero Edward quiere contarme algo y…

-Ahora Alice.- intervino mi madre con el mismo tono de voz que mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede Carslile?


	4. Problemas en la mansión Cullen

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personajeque yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

***Capitulo (nuevamente) dedicado a MAR (por presionarme ¬¬) jajajja espero lo disfrutes MAR.**

-Ahora Alice.- intervino mi madre con el mismo tono de voz que mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede Carslile?-pregunté yo, pues obviamente mi padre no estaba jugando.

-Estamos en problemas.-dijo él.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó esta vez Emmet.

-Familiares.

-Siéntense por favor hijos-dijo Carslile señalando la sala con su mano, mientras que con la otra consolaba a Esme.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Alice un poco agarrotada a mi brazo.

-Bueno como ustedes saben,-empezó mi padre- nosotros somos muy jóvenes como para tener hijos tan grandecitos, y lo suficiente responsables como para haber embarazado a Esme a tan temprana edad…

-Aja…-dijo Emmet, pues no entendíamos el punto.

-Hijos-dijo Esme por primera vez en la noche- antes de que su padre y yo nos conociéramos, conocí a otro hombre, lo "amaba", nos casamos, estuvimos a punto de tener un hijo-en ese momento estuvo en un mar de lagrimas y Carslile la abrazó para que prosiguiera-perdí a mi bebe.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Alice en apenas un susurro.

-No creo que debas decirles eso-dijo mi padre a mi madre.

-Quiero que lo sepan todo, ya les hemos NO dicho lo suficiente-no sabía que mi madre había estado casada y mucho menos que iba a tener un bebe-hijos, yo era apenas una, podría decirse, adolescente y no sabía lo que hacía casándome a los 18 años con un tipo que creí conocer, perdía mi hijo porque…-tomó aire para continuar- mi esposo me golpeaba, yo no le había dicho que estaba embarazada, él abuso de mí la noche en que perdí a mi bebé, y después me golpeó y me dejó tirada en el piso del baño, si no fuera porque nuestro vecino era Carslile, no sé que hubiera hecho.

-No entiendo-dijo Emmet.

-Su madre hubiera muerto desangrada al igual que el bebé, aquel tipo le destrozó la matriz por lo cual ya no puede tener hijos.

-Osea que nosotros somos…-dijo Alice separándose un poco de mí completamente alarmada, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojitos por la historia de Esme.

-Adoptados.-concluyó Carslile. Alice sentía como su mundo se desplomaba, se sujetó fuertemente a mi camisa y yo la rodeé con mis brazos y Emmet nos rodeó a los dos con los suyos.

-Eso no es todo-dijo Esme.

-¿No les es suficiente en una noche?-gritó Alice llorando a más no poder.

-NESECITAN saber esto…-yo asentí con la cabeza para que él continuara-sus padres eran nuestros amigos, después del incidente de Esme, empezamos a salir, terminando la universidad nos casamos, pero para esto, Elizabeth y Edward Masen eran nuestros mejores amigos, Elizabeth quedó embarazada a principios de la carrera de la carrera, su madre le ayudaba a cuidar del pequeño, luego volvió a quedar embarazada casi al final del semestre y tuvo mellizos, ellos no pudieron más con eso y justo antes de salir de la carrera…huyeron pero… nos dejaron a los pequeño en la entrada de nuestras habitaciones.

-Su padre y yo no dudamos ni un segundo en hacernos cargo de ustedes, nos casamos y los tomamos a ustedes como nuestros hijos…los hijos que yo nunca iba a poder tener.

-Ooh mamá-Alice nos soltó a Emmet y a mí y corrió a los brazos de Esme.

-Hay más… ¿cierto?-dije yo.

-Ellos los quieren de regreso-

-¿Qué?-exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Dijeron que en caso de morir nosotros tendríamos sus custodias pero, siguen vivos, han regresado…y ahora se siente lo suficientemente capaces de responsabilizarse de ustedes.

-No pueden obligarnos-dijo Emmet.

-Sí, si pueden, son sus padres-dijo Carslile.

-Y… ¿ustedes no pueden hacer nada?-pregunté con el corazón dolido.

-Sí, pero mientras tanto tienen que irse a vivir con ellos mientras arreglamos los asuntos con el juez.

-Papá-Emmet y yo lo abrazamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

-Hijos, los amamos, lo saben.

Todos llorábamos abrazados de todos, este había sido un buen día hasta que se convirtió en este infierno.

-La casa no será la misma sin ustedes-dijo mi maternal madre acariciándonos las mejillas.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-preguntó Alice.

-Mañana-respondió mi padre.

-¿Dónde viven?

-En esta misma ciudad-todos abrimos los ojos como platos ante la declaración de Carslile- en la colonia "Los Diamantes".

-Es la misma que…-dijo Alice.

-Tania-dijo Emmet, ambos viéndome a mí.

-Y que Bella…-concluí.

**Hoolaa…primero que nada, subí este capitulo por la presión que me metió MAR (¬¬), pero se lo agradesco y se lo dedico, GRACIAS amiga, por hacerme sentir tan bien con tus reviews.**

**Y segundo…a que esto no se lo esperaban eeeh? Jajjajajaja, ahora Edward estará más cerca de Bella…pero antes… ¿terminará a Tanya? Wuuaaaajajajajajjaaaa, déjenme todo lo que quieran quise hacer dramático…lo logré?.**


	5. larga noche con los Cullen

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personajeque yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

**Edward Pov´s.**

Después de enterarme de donde viviríamos no quisimos saber más de nuestros "padres". Lloramos durante horas, casi nunca dejaba que mi familia me viera con tanta debilidad, pero les extrañaría enserio. Mamá dijo que sería bueno descasar un poco ya que mañana tendríamos que hacer maletas para irnos a vivir con _ellos._

Estoy en mi cama rodando sin lograr conciliar el sueño, cuando me pasaba eso de niño solo había una forma de poder tranquilizarme y descansar…ir con mi mami a dormir. Me paré enojadísimo y con todavía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas ya no me salían. Llegué hasta el cuarto de Carsliley ahí, parados afuera de este, estaban mis hermanos, Emmet abrazando su oso de peluche y Alice con su cobijita.

-¿Tampoco pueden dormir?-pregunté.

-NO-chilló Alice. Emmet sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Vienen a dormir con ellos?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Si-volvió a chillar Alice y Emmet asintió con la cabeza.-ya no soporto esto Edward y eso que no los hemos conocido, no quiero irme de aquí, mi vida está bien como está-dijo abrazándome.

-Será mejor entrar si lo vamos a hacer.-dije rodeando a Alice con los brazos.

-La última noche que estemos juntos…

-¡No digas eso Emmet!-gritó Alice soltando mi abrazo para voltear a verlo- volveremos a esta casa y los tendremos nuevamente a ellos como nuestros padres, ellos SI nos aman y nunca nos dejarían…no sin antes luchar-bajó su tono de voz conforme iba hablando y volteó de nuevo hacia mí- ¿verdad Edward?.

-Absolutamente si Alie.-y volvió a abrazarme.-Bien, entremos.

Y antes de entrar escuchamos unos sollozos provenientes de mi madre y se escuchaban palabras de parte de papá para tranquilizarla.

-Esme sigue llorando-dijo Emmet con cara de pocos amigos.

-Con mayor razón hay que entrar y pasar la noche con ellos.-dijo Alice con un poco más de humor. A lo que Emmet y yo asentimos -¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-entró Alice diciendo, luego entré yo y a lo último Emmet.

Snif snif-¿Qué pasa hijos?-dijo Esme limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No podemos dormir mami- dijo mi hermano.

-¿Ninguno?-preguntó Carslile.

-No-dije yo por los tres- ¿podemos dormir con ustedes?.

-Mi amor, por supuesto que sí- dijo mi mamá-vengan, métanse a la cama-nos acostamos en medio de nuestros padres, Alice alado de Carslile, Esme en medio de Emmet y de mí.

-Gracias mami.

-Cuando quieran mis amores –dijo Esme-saben que siempre podrán venir a dormir con nosotros siempre que lo deseen.-dijo soltando mas lágrimas y mojando mi camisa de dormir ya que estábamos abrazados

-Lo bueno que tenemos cama King size, si no, Emmet no dejaría espacio para los demás-dijo Carslile para aligerar el ambiente por lo cual todos reímos.

-Hora de descansar mis bebes, sueñen bonito y cualquier cosa que necesiten me dicen.

-Buenas noches-dijo papá.

-Buenas noches Emmie, Eddie, mami y papi-dijo Alice.

-Buenas noches Alice- dijimos todos.

Después de 10 minutos seguíamos despiertos-¿Hijos?-dijo mi madre.

-¿Si?-respondimos los tres.

-Los amo con toda mi vida, ustedes y su padre son lo más y único importante en mi vida y tengan por seguro que no los dejaré ir así como así, lucharé por ustedes hasta que me quede sin alternativas, sin dinero para abogados-empezó a llorar- hasta que deje de quererlos-ósea nunca-hasta que no tenga alternativas…hasta que la sangre deje de fluirme por la sangre. Lucharé con todo para tenerlos de nuevo aquí en casa-su voz se quebró y ya casi no podía hablar-hasta que me muera…¿Entendieron?.

No me había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar al igual que mis hermanos.

-Lo sabemos, sabemos que nos quieres con cada fibra de tu ser, que nunca dejarías que nos alejaran de ti y nunca, escúchame bien mami NUNCA dejaremos de quererlos y nada nos impedirá venir a verlos diario ¿cierto chicos?- gracias a Dios Alice tuvo la fuerza suficiente para decir algo ya que Emmet y yo estábamos ahogados en nuestras lagrimas.

-Por supuesto, y no necesitas que te lo digamos ni que nos lo digas Esme, no esperaríamos menos de ti.-dijo mi hermano.

-Bien-se limpió unas lagrimas.

-¿y qué esperan de mi?-dijo papá.

-Que apoyes día y noche a Esme, que nos extrañes, nos ames y no me quites mi tarjeta de crédito papi-dijo Alice abrazándolo.

-No esperaba menos de tu respuesta Alice-dijo mi papá sonriendo y los demás reímos levemente, mi mamá se secó las lágrimas.

-No me gusta verte llorar mamá, eres la persona menos indicada para llorar en este mundo y recuerda que ni siquiera papá se merece tus lágrimas-dije yo limpiándole unas cuantas que resbalaban por su rostros y me sonrió.

-No digas eso hijo.

-Él tiene razón Esme-dijo Carslile -nisiquiera yo.

-Buenas noches mis amores-y nos dio un beso a cada uno mi madre.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

-Mmm…que rico huele…-dijo Emmet despertándome con su voz, pero tenía razón, huele delicioso.

-Huele a…crepas de…cajeta con plátano y nuez encima-Alice y Emmet me voltearon a verme con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Qué?-les pregunté.

-¿Cómo sabes que huele a todo eso?

-Porque he comido crepas durante más de 10 años y mi mami sabe cómo me gustan mis crepas.

-Ok….será mejor que bajemos.

-Si Alie.

Bajamos en pijama corriendo para nuestro desayuno con mamá.papá ya estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico como cada mañana pero lo que nosotros no esperábas era lo que estaba en la puerta…

¿Qué si me gusta el suspenso?...LO AMO! Jajajajaja…perdonen ahora no me dilaté tanto en subirlo, lloré con este capi se los juro, me costo muchooo hacerlo, así que espero que llegue a los 20 Reviews, subiré el otro capi la siguiente semana…pero asta que logren los 20 reviews, ya las e dejado sin condicione smucho tiempo …bueno gracias por todo su apoyo y esperen el capi.

Las quiero…oxxo jajajajajaja.

MxE.

BxE


	6. cosas nuevas y adios

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personajeque yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

**Edward Pov´s.**

Como la mayoría de nuestras paredes eran de cristal podíamos ver lo que había afuera, sin embargo en muchos años no me hubiera esperado ver lo que había ahí, volteé a ver a mis hermanos y al parecer ellos tampoco se lo esperaban.

-wuau no…- dijo Emm.

-puede…- dije yo.

-ser- terminó Alice. - ¿Por qué hay tantos autos ahí afuera?-dijo mirando perpleja hacia afuera de la casa.

-querida creo que ya se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Carslile.

-pues ya que lo vieron no podemos devolverlos, ellos no nos dejarían o… ¿si nos dejarían?.-le dijo Esme.

-NOOOO, por supuesto que no mamá.

-jajajaja como nos lo temíamos- dijo Carslile mientras corríamos a ellos a abrazarlos.

-vengan se los mostraremos-dijo Esme sin soltarse de mi abrazo y salimos de la casa.

-bien, como ya saben, su hermano Emmet tiene una camioneta Jeep en la cual van a la escuela los tres juntos todos los días ¿cierto?- preguntó papá.

-cierto- dijo Alice.

-y Emmet luego se molestaba de que quería quedarse a jugar después de clases pero los tenía que traer a la casa ¿cierto?- dijo ahora Esme.

-cierto-refunfuñó Emmet.

-y ahora que se van a ir van a andar igual pero algunas veces algunos tendrán que hacer cosas y otros quedrán venir…porque vendrán ¿cierto?- dijo papá.

-cierto- dije yo- entonces…- lo alenté para que terminara de hablar.

-entonces les ¡compramos autos a todos!...menos a Emmet porque él ya tiene uno. -(cara de Emmet ¬¬)- pero ahora tendrás el coche tooodoo para ti solito hijo-le dijo Carslile.

-¿Cuál es el mio?-Alice no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro.

-te conocemos taaan bien que sabemos que quieres el porsh amarillo y para Edward el volvo plateado, felicidades hijos.

-peerooo- ya sabía que había un pero- prometan que seguirán igual de unidos y que manejarán con mucho cuidado, nada de borrachos y manejando, no llegar tarde a casa y …- nos miró con cara de amenaza- que lo usarán para venir a vernos seguido.

-por supuesto mamá- dije abrazándola.

-aquí tienen sus llaves- papá nos tendió las llaves de los autos.

-¿saben? Esto es genial, saliendo de la escuela o en las tardes podemos venir a comer o a hacer tarea o por mamá para ir de compras, podremos pasar el dia aquí y la noche allá ¡siii!- chilló Alice a lo que todos reimos.

-deben de pasar un tiempo con sus padres hijos, deben intentar llevarse bien con ellos.-dijo mamá.

-nos llevamos bien con nuestros padres, asta nos compraron autos-dijo Allie guiñándoles un ojo. Esme volteó a vera Carslile preocupada.

-queria decir…-empesó mamá pero cerró los ojos como tratando de psarse algo asqueroso que tiene en la boca- quería decir con sus verdaderos padres- cuando terminó de decirlo abrió los ojos y trató de sonreírnos.

-nunca les diremos papá o mamá, a ustedes a veces los llamamos por sus nombres pero es diferente-dijo Emmet y nosotros asentimos con la cabeza.

-tienen que tratar hijos, nada nos gustaría más que tenerlos todo el tiempo en casa pero deben tratar-dijo papá a lo que le hicimos una mueca.

-bueno apúrense que el desayuno se enfría y tienen que ir a hacer sus maletas.

-si mamá-dijimos los tres al unísono.

Después del desayuno que pasamos muy a gusto, fue la hora de ir con nuestros dichosos "padres".

-¿mamá?-dijo Alice a punto del llanto.

-¿sí?-dijo mamá de igual manera, sé que esto es dramático pero yo sabía exactamente lo que Alice sentía.

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-lo que tú quieras hija.

-acompáñenos.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó mamá.

-a nuestra nueva casa, por favor, se los rogamos.-dijo Emmet

-no- dijo firme mi mamá.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?-dije yo atónito.

-Edward, tu madre ya dijo que no.

-pero papá…- dijo Emmet.

-mamá-chilló Alice, nunca nos dimos de en qué hora Alice se había caído al piso y había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo me agaché para abrazarla, ella se aferró a mí, y lloró como si el mundo se le fuera en ello.

-Alice- dijo Emmet abrazándola también. En ese momento escuché otro sollozo, volteé para ver quien estaba llorando, era Esme, y Carslile la abraza igual que nosotros a nuestra hermana, yo sentía el dolor de mamá.

Los ojos de mi madre se encontraron con los míos, menta con menta se conecta (eso decía ella cuando yo tenía 5 años), y entonces lo supe, lo pude leer todo en sus ojos. Si ella nos dejaba en esa casa para ella sería como si nos estuviera entregando, si ella nos acompañara no nos podría dejar, no podría regresar a casa sin nosotros, yo la entendía.

Me puse de pie tomé las llaves de Alice y las mías, subí las maletas de Allie a su coche y las mías al mío.

-dejen de lloriquear y párense- les ordené a mis hermanos.

-pero Edward… -comenzó mi hermano.

-nada de peros, nos esperan en casa, apúrense- me volteé hacia mis padres y mi madre asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que alguno de nosotros tenía que ser fuerte- mamá- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a forma de despedida- Carslile- le di un abrazo. Di media vuelta y cuando iba a subir al auto mi madre nos llamó.

-hijos una última cosa.

-¿sí?

-tengan- dijo papá dándonos una caja a cada uno.

-¿ y esto qué es? –dije yo un poco frio.

-un celular –dijo mamá.

-ya tenemos celulares- dijo Emmet un poco confuso.

-este celular sus padres no saben que los tienen, si los castigan y les quitan sus cosas este celular al no saber que los poseen no podrán quitárselos, tiene video llamadas casi como si fuera una computadora, en vez de hablar podemos hacernos video llamadas, siempre tendrá saldo, úsenlo para comunicarse entre ustedes y con nosotros…

-esperen- dije yo- con... ¿ustedes?

-sí, nosotros compramos uno igual para cada uno, nuestros números ya están grabados, no dejen que ellos los vean por favor.

-claro- dije yo- hora de irse, vamos Alice, sube a tu auto, Emmet te seguimos.

-adiós-dijo mamá.

-adiós-dijo papá.

-adiós -dijimos al unísono.

Cada uno subió a su respectivo auto… emprendemos nuestra nueva vida….pero no todo se los haremos tan fácil a nuestros "padres".

**Enseguida les subo el siguiente capiitulo chiicas ;) perdón por el retraso pero ya estoy de vacaciones y ya puedo escriibiir wiiii jajaja las quiiero!**


	7. no será tan facil

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

**Nuevo vecindario…**

-bien llegamos-dije yo bajándome del auto y poniéndome alado de mis hermanos que estaban frente a la puerta.-vamos a entrar.

-espera-dijo Alice.- denme un abrazo y prométanme que pase lo que pase nos apoyaremos, nos daremos la razón enfrente de ellos, nos quedremos y aunque cambiemos no cambiaremos entre nosotros, prometan que seguiremos igual de unidos… por favor…prométanlo- nosotros nos abrazamos a ella.

-yo si se los prometo- dijo Emmet.

-yo también, nunca nada nos separara- dije yo.

-obviamente como yo fui la que lo dijo también lo prometo jajajaja- dijo Alice.

-bien ahora si, entremos-dijo Emm.

Cuando volteamos de nuevo hacía la puerta vimos a nuestros "padres", "papá" estaba abrazando a "mamá".

-Oooh! Mira cariño, son tan tiernos y dulces entre ellos, son tan lindos- dijo "mamá" .-pasen por aquí les enseñare sus habitaciones.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, nuestras habitaciones eran lo único que estaba en ese piso, subiendo había un pasillo hacia la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Fuimos de lado derecho.

-ok Emmet-dijo "papá" abrazándome-esta es tu habitación.

-amm yo soy Edward- dije mirándolo enojado.

-¿estás seguro?-me preguntó él, ¿Cómo diablos no iba a estar seguro de cuál es mi maldito nombre?

-sí, soy el segundo hijo varón, soy Edward…se ve que nos conocen a la perfección- nótese el sarcasmo, aunque lo dije susurrando para no crear pleitos.

-lo siento- dijo él- bueno esta es tu habitación.

Emmet empezó a reír a carcajadas por lo cual todos lo miramos confundidos.

-es que… jajajajja…es que…JAJAJAJJAJA…es que tu habitación está al fondo a la derecha.

-y….-dije yo ya que no entendía.

-que está donde se supone va el baño jajajajjajaja-Alice se unió a sus risas pero vio mi mirada y se calmó.

-ok aún así, sabemos que eres el más maduro de los tres, así que esta es tu habitación- dijo Elizabeth, y me susurró- y tiene su propio baño completo.

-gracias-fue lo único que dije, entré en ella y era gigante, estaba la decoración en color azul, beige y negro, entre al baño y era gigantesco, en mi cuarto había todo lo que pudiese pedir, televisión, una computadora portátil, un estéreo, closet y la cama matrimonial.

Después fuimos a ver las habitaciones de mis hermanos, eran menos grandes y estaban al otro lado de las escaleras, estaba una rente a la otra, cuando las terminamos de ver "papá" dijo que bajáramos las maletas de los autos para subirlas. Emmet cargaba las de Alice y las e él y yo solo las mías.

-bien, cuando terminen de acomodar sus cosas o se cansen bajan para cenar ¿si, hijos?-Alice iba a decir algo pero la detuve- ¡aww! Me da tanto gusto tenerlos aquí-dijo Elizabeth antes de acercarse para abrazar a Allie, pero ella se alejó, rompiendo también el contacto conmigo.

-NO me toques, tú no tienes derecho de abrazarme.

-hija pero…

-¡NO me llames hija! … nos abandonaste, ser una mujer joven no es excusa suficiente, no me conoces, no conoces a mis hermanos, no sabes nada de nosotros que no ya te allan dicho Esme o Carslile, ellos SI son nuestros padres y SI nos aman… tú nunca serás mi madre …de ninguno de los tres.- se dio media vuelta y subió corriendo, a mitad de las escaleras volteó hacia nosotros, pude ver todo en su mirada, ella era una bailarina de ballet, linda, fuerte, y de porcelana. Me chocaba poder saber cómo se sienten las mujeres a las que amaba, Emmet fue tras ella con sus cosas, yo me quedé ahí parado, Allie subió hasta su habitación y dio un fuerte portazo.

Volteé para pedirle a Elizabeth una disculpa de parte de Alice, ella usualmente es más educada pero no me esperaba lo que vi, mi "padre" ya no estaba y Elizabeth se desplomó en el piso bañada en lagrimas, en sus sollozos escuchaba el dolor con el cual lloraba, aún sin querer a esta mujer podía conectarme con ella y ver su interior, sus intenciones al traernos aquí no eran malas, pero no se los haríamos tan fácil, esto sería a nuestra manera o a la de nadie.

Como el buen caballero que soy, no pude evitar tomarla de los brazos para levantarla y abrazarla, caminé con ella en mis brazos hasta el sofá, y ahí nos senté.

-lo siento- repetía una y otra vez.

-no sapa nada, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que les espera así que no derrames las lagrimas ahora.-ella volteó a verme… nota para Edward: no ver a las mujeres a los ojos porque así sabes lo que piensan…anotado… su sufrimiento era simplemente… sincero.

-¿ósea que ella es así de malcriada siempre?.

-¿disculpa? ¿malcriada?-dije yo elevando un poco la voz- ella es toda una dama así como yo todo un caballero, así nos criaron Esme y Carslile, Emmet bueno… el es un caballero pero es algo pesado, ninguno de nosotros fue o es un malcriado y si te dijo o te dice algo es porque te lo mereces- yo me había enojado y hablé de mas, pude ver su cara de tristeza de mi "madre", y volvió a llorar, traté de calmarme y le dije- ya no llores, todo mejorará solo..tienen que ganarse nuestro amor, no respeto si no amor ¿ok?

-sí, y lo siento, no quise decir que fuera una malcriada lo siento.

-ok saldré a dar una vuelta.

-¿a qué hora vuelves?

-no sé, adiós- salí antes de que volviera a preguntar, nunca le rendía cuentas a nadie y menos a ella.

Decidí caminar esto solo mejoraría si veía a…

-auch! Au! Au! Au!

-lo siento yo no te… ¡Bella!

**Holiis mis bebes, sé que me quiieren matar por no aver subido en mucho tiempo pero ya lo subí jajaja y graciiaz a Klary porque me presionó y a Mar, me presionaron para que lo subiiera jajaja .**

**Bueno a los 25 Reviews subo el próximo capii…las quiiero!**


	8. celos, felicidad y tristeza

-¿Sabes? Esto se te está haciendo una fea costumbre Edward, avísame si cada vez que te vea me vas a tirar para traer un casco siempre.

Yo empecé a reír ante su comentario- lo siento, no fue mi intención, sólo que no te vi- expliqué mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-genial…otra persona para la que también soy invisible (cara de Bella T.T).

-eso no es del todo cierto Bells- dijo un chavo mientras abrazaba a Bella por los hombros y le daba un beso en la mejilla, mis puños se cerraron de tal manera que mis nudillos quedaron por completo blancos, ese chico era alto y rubio, creo que es el del otro día, el que estaba en su casa, ¿será su novio?

-eso ya lo sé Jasper, yo se que tú siempre estás ahí para mí.-le contestó ella mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.- siempre excepto ahorita como para evitar que me tiraran.-en ese momento Bella izo un puchero tan adorable que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

-entonces ahora tengo que recompensarte, ¿me dejarías invitarte un helado?-mi sangre comenzaba a hervir así que me aclaré la garganta, por lo cual Bella se puso roja como tomate.

-estem… Edward él es Jasper, Jasper él es Edward.

-mucho gusto-me extendió la mano el dichoso Jasper.

-el gusto es mío-dije yo dándole mi mano y apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-amm… Jaz…será mejor que vayas a la casa, ahorita voy.

-¿segura?

-si.-contestó Bella y el chico se fue.

-así que…¿Cómo estás?-dije para cambiar de tema.

-ahora que estoy de pie y no en el suelo…excelente, gracias, ¿y tú?.

-bien…supongo.

-supones.-dijo Bella mientras me hacía señas de que camináramos hacia su casa.

-si, adivina que.-dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella con una sonrisa tan hermosa que me izo delirar.

-ahora somos vecinos.

-¿Qué?

-el otro día que nos vimos fue porque venía de regreso de casa de….-piensa Edward ¡piensa! No puedes decir novia- de una amiga, pero ahora estoy viviendo a una cuadra de tu casa.

-eso es…genial- dijo ella mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande y aparecía un brillo divino en sus ojos.

-así que ahora me tendrás que dar el tour por la colonia para familiarizarme mejor.

-te recuerdo que yo también me mudé hace poco, lo siento…y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que te mudaste acá?.-llegamos a su casa y estábamos parados en el portón.

-larga historia… pero, si me dejas invitarte un café te la cuento-y puse una sonrisa de lado mientras rezaba porque ella aceptara.

-BELLA- dijo Jasper- apúrate la película ya va a empezar.

-ahora subo Jazz.- y el chico se metió de nuevo a la casa.

-a menos que Jasper se vaya a enojar.

-eso es lo más seguro pero…acepto, hoy es sábado, mañana te parece bien?-dijo un poco roja.

-claro paso por ti a las 7, adiós.

-adiós-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, por lo cual me despedí de beso pero se lo dí en la comisura de los labioss, wow, rocé sus labios. Yo no era un chico muy amoroso pero esta vez el amor me pegó, y me pegó fuerte.

Seguí caminando hasta un pequeño parque muy pintoresco, me senté en una de las banquitas del parque hasta que sonó mi celular.

-¿alice?-contesté.

-si, ¿Dónde estas? Y porque no me llevaste?

_-ni a mi-_ se escuchó la voz de Emmet al otro lado del audicular.

-así como tú, yo también me enoje con Elizabeth, así que me salí de la casa pero no estoy lejos, ¿quieren ir a casa?

-estamos en la casa Eddie.-contestó Alice

-no, me refiero a nuestra verdadera casa, a la de Esme- sentí extraño decirlo así.

-no Edward, mami ha de estar llorando, hay que darle su espacio minimo esperar hasta mañana para ir a casa.

_-tengo hambre-_dijo Emmet.

-¿tú cuando no tienes hambre Emmet?-dijo Alice, lo cual me izo sonreír.

-ok pasare a comprar unas hamburguesas e iré a casa les parece?... ¿o quieren comer con Edward y Elizabeth?

-las hamburguesas están bien.

_-yuju! Hamburguesas!_

-callate Emmet, o Elizabeth sabrás que no planeamos comer con ellos.

-¿osea que dirás que no tenemos hambre como si nos resistiéramos a comer mientras que a sus espaldas comemos para hacerlos sentir mal?

-¿sabes Edward? Son en estos momentos en los que SI pareces mi hermano-dijo Alice con un tono jugueton.

-ok, llego en 10 minutos.

Colgué y fui a comprar las dichosas hamburguesas, cuando al fin me las dieron llegué a casa, vi a Elizabeth preparar la cena y, aunque me izo sentir mal porque se estaba esforzando un poco, me seguí de largo sin avisar que había llegado o que no ibamos a que estarían en la habitacion de Emmet jugando Wii, y efectivamente ahí estaban, apagaron el juego y empezamos a comer.

-oye Edward- me llamó Alice.

-¿mande?.

-tú tenias algo que contarme, vamos a mi cuarto para que me cuentes de una buena vez ¿si?.

-¿sabes Allie? Con todo esto ya no me importa si escucha Emmet o no, lo que pasa es que iba a dejar a Tanya a su casa y como siempre ella me aburría con sus "grandes" platicas sobre moda o chicas no se, pero me distraje viendo a una chica tan hermosa, que… hasta se me había olvidado que tenia novia, dejé a Tanya en su casa y cuando caminaba de regreso para ver si volvía a ver a la chica, pues digamos que…

-que…- me incitó Emmet a seguir hablando.

-choqué con ella y la tiré... auch- Alice me había aventado un muñeco de peluches en la cara.

-eres un idiota Edward Cullen…¿y qué hiciste entonces?.

-le ayudé a levantarse y me presenté, ella es hermosa en todos los sentidos, hasta su voz siento que me canta.

-y…¿Cuándo la conoceremos?.

-yo espero que nunca- su cara de completa tristeza izo que me doliera el corazón pero a la vez me dio risa porque lo decía en broma.- no es cierto, pues, saldré mañana con ellas así que tal vez luego Alice.

-perfecto..y a ¿Dónde la llevarás? ¿Qué te pondrás? ¿ a que hora irás por ella?...

-ALICE, calmate… la llevare al restaurant "LaBella Italia", me pondré la camisa azul eléctrico con el pantalón negro, y pasaré por ella a las 7:00 p.m.

-no podría ser mas perfecto.

-yo tengo una pregunta.

-dime Emmet- le contesté.

-¿Qué le dirás a Tanya?-preguntó.

-sobre… ¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres Emm?

-si Tanya te ve o se entera serás hombre muerto Edward, ella es tu novia o…¿terminarás con ella?.

-no…solo no tiene porque enterarse.- se izo un silencio total mientras Alice intercambiaba miradas con Emmet, de pronto escuchamos pasos en las escaleras.

-¿chicos?.

-rapido es Elizabeth, Emmet dame las hamburguesas, Alice trae y pon el atomizar de frambuesa que le deje a Emmet en el baño, yo ocultaré esto- mas me dilaté en decirlo que ellos en hacerme caso, nos recostamos despreocupada mente finjiendo no hacer nada, Emmet en el piso, Alice en el sillonsito y yo en la cama.

-Edward…¿ por que rayos dejaste un atomizador en mi baño?-preguntó rápidamente Emmet con su cara llena de confusión.

-por aquella vez que te dio diarrea cuando aún compartíamos baño, ¿lo recuerdas?-él solo asintió con la cabeza aún confundido- te duró una semana esa diarrea, el olor era tan asqueroso que vomité ensima de ti y tu vomitaste ensima de Alice, y como venganza ella puso polvo pica-pica en nuestras ropas asi que no quiero que vuelva a suceder.-recordar aquello hacía que aún me picara mi traserito.

-ooh aquí están chicos, la cena esta lista –dijo Elizabeth.

-no pensamos comer ni una sola cosa de esta insignificante casucha.

-Alice porfavor, tus palabras me duelen, me estoy esforzando, ¿podrian bajar a cenar?.

Alice se paró de un brinco, se dirigió hacia Elizabeth con paso y mirada amenazante- ya te dije que NO-dijo con voz lenta y pausada, mientras que la empujaba fuera de la habitación y ponía seguro a la puerta.

-Alice-susurró Emmet.

-lo siento, pero, yo- dijo mientras se ahogaba con sus palabras. Fui hacia ella y la abrazé.

-no te preocupes, después lo resolvemos.

AL OTRO DIA…

**Cha chan chaaaaaaan jajajajja, holas mis criaturas hermosas, sé que desde cuando tengo los 25 reviews que pedí pero que no había subido,lo siento, me voy a escribir el siguiente capi, las qiero.**

**PD: 30 reviews y subo el que sigue.**

**2PD: subiré unos one-shots, recuerden pasarse a dar una vuelta porfavor n.n**


	9. revelando el pasado

**POV´S BELLA**

Al otro día…

_-bien Bella ahora sal sigilosamente por las puerta sin que nadie te vea, abre la puerta sin hacer ruidos…muy bien!, ahora cierra la puerta, ya solo falta el portón._

-ajá, te atrapé.

-aaaah, Jasper no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

-pues no te vayas a escondidas, por cierto…¿A dónde vas?

-saldré con Edward a tomar un café.

-¿Qué?-me gritó él, creo qe no le agradó la idea de que saliera con Edward

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué TIENE DE MALO?¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

-sí, no veo porque tanto alboroto.

-Bella no lo conoces, no sabes quién es, de que familia viene, a que escuela asiste…

-y por saldré con él, para conocerlo mejor, aparte tener un amigo no me haría daño- Jasper me miró con una ceja levantada, yo sabía que lo que él me quería decir con esa mirada era que él era mi amigo- tú sabes que eres mi amigo, pero… no sé…

Jazz me miró mientras yo mantenía la cabeza gacha, no sabía que me diría –ok de acuerdo puedes ir, pero, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?.

-es que a Rosalie parece que le gusta Edward, y si escuchaba que te decía que iría verlo tal vez ella quisiera ir.

-¿a qué hora vuelves?-Jasper era el tipo de persona en la que puedes confiar para guardar secretos y hasta prepararte una cuartada.

-a las 10.

-perfecto, diviértete, y que no se sobre pase Bells- me dio un abrazo justo en el momento en que Edward había estacionado el auto frente a la casa-mansión.

-te quiero Jasper.

-y yo a ti, adiós.

Edward se bajó a abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero, le dio un apretón de manos a Jazz y se subió al auto.

-te ves hermosa.-mi sonrojo fue inevitable, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Asi soy yo.

-gracias.- dije mientras que agachaba la cabeza para que no me viera a la cara mientras mi sonrojo se apropiaba de mi, escuché como reía suavemente.

-bien, ¿algún restaurant en particular?

-la verdad no conozco ninguno, al que tú quieras estará bien.- Él arrancó el auto y emprendió el camino. Se veía realmente guapo.

Llegamos al restaurant "La Bella Italia" (n/a: si, el de la película), nos pasaron a un privado.

-Buenas noches, yo seré su camarera esta noche, mi nombre es Blenda, en un momento volveré a tomarles la orden- y se fue caminando lenta y sensualmente y volteó a darle una mirada a Edward, y cuando volteé a ver si él la veía me encontré con su mirada fija en mí.

¡Por Dios!, casi me derrito, con su camisa azul rey, pantalones negros, cabellos desordenados y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que podían sacarme hasta mi más profundo secreto.

-Dime Bella- ¿Cómo pude olvidar mencionar su aterciopelada voz?- ¿qué te trae por Forks? ¿Porque te mudaste?- de todas las malditas preguntas del mundo, decidió hacer esa.

-pues…

-¿listos para ordenar?- nos interrumpió la camarera, nunca pensé agradecerle algo.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ordenarás?.

-unos rabiles por favor- pedí.

-si- me respondió fríamente la tal "Blenda"- ¿y tú, amor?- le preguntó a MI Edward.

La cara de Edward fue ÉPICA, fue de entre asco, horror, enojo y desconcierto.

-yo, pediré lo mismo que Bells-extendió su mano y la entrelazó con la mía, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero, miles de descargas eléctricas se dispararon de mi mano al resto de mi cuerpo. Salí de mi transe y volteé a ver a los ojos de Edward y me guiñó el ojo para seguirle el juego, yo era una pésima mentirosa, pero lo intentaría. Volteé a ver a la camarera, su cara era todo un poema, se veía cono en sus ojos se destilaba la rabia, rabia y celos hacia mí.

- Y rapidito que tenemos mucha hambre… por favor- me paré de mi asiento y, sin soltar la mano de Edward, caminé hacia donde él estaba sentado y me senté en sus piernas, le dí un beso en la mejilla, volví mi mirada hacia la mesera y le sonreí sínicamente.

Lo juro, ver su cara completamente roja de enojo y salir dando zancadas, fue GENIAL. Apenas "Blenda" salió del lugar, comencé a reír a carcajadas con Edward, como seguía en sus piernas, sentía como temblaba su estómago de las risas.

Pero de repente caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, enrojecí como tomatito, hice por pararme mientras me disculpaba…

-Lo siento Edward, discúlpame, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía realmente…

-no, no te preocupes, además, que te sentaras en mis piernas me izo notar tu perfume tan delicioso- me dio una sonrisa de lado pero me paré de inmediato para caminar hacia mi asiento y que no viera mi sonrojo, cuando me senté en mi lugar no pude voltear a verlo, pero cuando habló lo vi directamente a los ojos.

-dime cuál es tu nombre completo.

-Isabella Marie Swan Hale. ¿y el tuyo?

-Edward Cullen, bueno en realidad soy Edward Anthony Masen, pero todos me conocen como Cullen.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?.

-larga historia, tal vez te aburriría.- en realidad quería saber, y sobre todo, quería escuchar su voz.

-te propongo un trato, yo te cuento mi historia si tú no te aburres de ella y si me cuentas la tuya primero.

-trato- y sonrió, en eso entró la camarera y dejó nuestros pedidos, yo esperaba ansiosamente a que comenzara, tras dos bocados de parte de cada uno a nuestros platillos comenzó.- soy Edward Cullen, porque durante 17 años creí que lo era, crecí con mi familia, mis padres son lo máximo, todo era perfecto en mi vida, soy el más popular de toda la escuela, cuento con amigos verdaderos y mis hermanos son mis mejores amigos, mis notas son buenas (N/A: notas significando calificaciones)…-dejó de hablar y sin comer, dificultosamente respiraba.

-pero…- lo incité.

-pero hace dos días me dijeron que era adoptado…bueno que éramos adoptados mis hermanos y yo, nuestros padres no son nuestros verdaderos padres, resulta que mis verdaderos padres nos tuvieron muy jóvenes y huyeron dejándonos con Esme y Carslile, ellos nos cuidaron, protegieron y criaron lo mejor posible, su amor y cariño fue incondicional, ahora mis verdaderos padres regresaron pidiendo nuestras custodias, obviamente Esme y Carslile están luchando por la custodia pero hasta que eso pase tenemos que vivir con nuestros padres, y por eso me mudé y soy tu casi vecino.

-así que tienes hermanos… ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunté para cambiar un poco el tema.

-mi hermano mayor se llama Emmet, y mi melliza Alice, es una loca por las compras y es muy energizante y alegre, ella llena el mundo de Emmet y mío de alegría, además mi hermano es un tonto y a cada rato hace chistes, su cuerpo es enorme y a simple vista da miedo, pero cuando lo conoces es como un niño de 5 años, si no los tuviera conmigo pasando por esto, tal vez ya me hubiera suicidado- dio una ligera risita que no era sincera y volvió a comer de su plato, yo lo imité- ahora tú, ¿tienes hermanos?.

-no…yo, soy hija única, desafortunadamente, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor.

-interesante… cuéntame cómo llegaste aquí.

-ok…veamos, -espero no ponerme sentimental, es la segunda vez que hablo sobre esto- mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era chica, mi papá entró en una gran depresión, hace como 6 meses mi mamá se casó de nuevo y mi papá … bueno él…se suicidó por eso, yo me puse muy mal pues él era la única persona que me entendía de verdad y que tenía cerca de mí, mi madre entró en una gran depresión por eso, aunque ya no se amaban ellos se tenían un gran afecto, a mi no me importaba que mi madre se volviera a casar, respetaba sus ideas y sus decisiones, pero ella…ella empezó a cambiar, yo ya no le importaba, ya casi ni me hablaba, Phil, el esposo de mi mamá, es jugador profesional de beis-boll así que viajaba mucho, mi madre antes se quedaba conmigo, pero desde que mi papá murió empezó a viajar con él, me dejaba semanas sola en la casa, un día decidí hablar con ella y decirle que me hacía falta tener a mi mamá en mi vida pero… ella no me escuchó, salió por la puerta con su maleta detrás de Phil, se montaron al coche y antes de que Phil saliera de la cochera mi madre me dijo: "no arruines mi vida".- para este momento mis lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, espero contener las lagrimas- lloré como nunca había llorado, ni cuando mi padre murió, lloraba tan fuerte porque lo extrañaba y porque sentía que mi mamá me abandonaba, 2 horas después de estar llorando en mi cuarto recibí una llamada, tuvieron un accidente en la carretera, la cara de mi mamá quedó irreconocible, a Phil se le veían los músculos de las piernas, así que lo último que mi madre me dijo es que no le arruinara la vida, pensé que ya no tenía familia entonces… mi tía la hermana de mi mamá llegó a Phoenix por mí para traerme aquí a vivir con ellos, yo sé que no me quiere pero lo izo porque su esposo le dijo que me trajera. Asi que aquí estoy- Edward tenía la típica cara de "no debí haber preguntado"- tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-lo siento tanto.

-no tienes porqué, tú no hiciste nada.

-y…-momento incómodo- así que Hale ¿eeh?, me suena el nombre.

-alomejor si, mis primos son muy conocidos aquí.

-y ¿estás nerviosa por tu primer dia de clases?

-de hecho sí. ¿a qué escuela vas tú?

-al instituto de Forks, ¿todavia no sabes a cual irás?

-nop, espero que a una donde no allá uniformes.

Todo puede pasar, vámonos ya es tarde.

**POV´S EDWARD.**

Después de haber ido a dejar a Bella a su casa yo sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, Bella había sido completamente sincera conmigo y yo no con ella, cuando la dejé en su casa le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, me moría por besarla.

Aquí estoy afuera de la casa de Tanya, teníamos que terminar nuestra relación si qyueria estar con Bella.

-HOLA EDWARD- chilló Tanya tan efusivamente que hasta se vio falso.

-hola Tanya, tenemos que hablar.

-¿de qué quieres hablarss conmigo?- si podía haber algo que odiaba era qe Tanya hablara con una S después de cada palabra que terminaba en R.

- Tanya, seré claro, ya no quiero ser tu novio, ya no te quiero y ya no me gustas.

-¿QUEEEE?, ¿es porss alguien más?, tú no puedes dejarme, yo te amo, somos perfectos juntos, .

-Tanya lo dije muy claro, y si, hay alguien más a quien quiero como novia, así que adiós,

-te arrepentirás Edward Cullen!- y cuando me iba a dar una cachetada, la sostuve del antebrazo le di media vuelta la metí a su casa y le cerré la puerta.

-Yo no soy Edward Cullen, soy Edward Anthony Masen y ahora soy libre de compromisos y puedo estar con quien yo quiera.

**Holiiis, chicas desde antier iba a subir el capi pero mi madre no dejó tomar la compu.**

**Quiero decirle que me alegra haber recibido más reviews de los que pedí, gracias, las amito mucho.**

**Ojala les guste el capi.**

**Dejen tantos reviews como puedan y ya veré asta cual decido subir, si son muchos subiré super rápido.**


	10. pasado familiar

-Bella.- escuche a lo lejos- Bella- lo escuche de nuevo, ¿quién sería?-BEEELLAAA!

-aaaaah! – ese grito izo que me despertara y saltara de la cama cayendo de cara en el piso.-JASPER! No vuelvas a hacer eso si quieres seguir con vida- y paso entonces…

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJJAJAJAJA-estalló en carcajadas.

-deja de reírte! O quieres que….

-no te atreverías…

-claro que si- de un salto me pare del piso y en un parpadeo Jasper estaba encima de mi cama, un segundo mas y yo estaba sobre él asiéndole cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BELLA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PARA POR….JAJAJAJA…PORFAVOR!-

-no hasta que prometas no volver a despertarme así!

-JAJAJAJJA LO.. JAJAJJAJA… LO PROMETO! JAJAJAAJJAJA.

-no me basta- y no sé en qué momento Jasper nos giró en la cama y se sentó a hurtadillas sobre mí, me tomo de las muñecas contra la cama, se acercó lentamente a mi cara como si me fuera a dar un beso.

-lo prometo- dijo lo más seriamente que pudo.

-bien- no sabía que más decir.

-¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – dijo mi tía algo molesta

-nada- dijo Jasper rápidamente quitándose de encima de mí.

-Deberían estar casi listos para ir a la escuela.- dijo mirando ya el reloj que marcaba que se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela.

-sí, yo solo…vine a…despertar a Bella.

-creo que Bella es lo suficientemente responsable como para despertarse a la hora adecuada ella sola, anda a cambiarte Jasper.

-si mamá- dijo Jasper como niño regañado de 5 años.

-y tu jovencita- me dijo por lo que rápido volteé a verla, (con miedo, debo admitir)-vístete que la limosina no tarda en estar lista, y tienes que desayunar.

-¿limosina?- se me escapo en un susurro, pero mi tía ya no estaba, ¿Qué diablos iba a ponerme?

Cuando estaba casi lista y guardando mis cosas en mí bolso vi a Rosalie pasar por mi cuarto pero se regresó.

-disculpa, ¿Qué estas usando?- y al verla lo comprendí.

-así me vestía para ir a mi antigua escuela.

-sí, pero ya no estás en Phoenix, ahora estas en Forks, y la escuela a la que asistimos tiene UNIFORMES.- noooo, la palabra que no quería escuchar.-ven te daré uno de los míos.

-gracias- dije un poco desanimada.

Llegamos a su cuarto que era simplemente….elegante, abrió su enorme closet y sacó un uniforme, me lo puse lo más rápido posible, por supuesto en ella se veía como un conjunto de moda pero en mi parecía algo para ridiculizar gente a propósito.

-gracias.

-sí, am…Bella, en la escuela ..Pues…no me hables.- dio media vuelta, agito su melena y salió caminando pero parecía como si flotara entre nubes.

En la escuela…

-Bella, ten tu horario, te llevare a tu primera clase.- dijo Jazz mirando los pasillos en busca del salón.

-no te molestes Jazz, enserio.- le dije, no era necesario que me guiara a mi salón como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque realmente apreciaba el hecho que intentara preocuparse por mi.

-no te preocupes, esta alado de mi salón.- dijo él despreocupadamente- bien -me ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y yo lo acepté, mientras caminábamos por el corredor muchas chicas lo saludaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres miss guapo?

-algo así.

-¿enserio?

-¿Quieres decir que no soy lo suficientemente apuesto Bella?

-no es solo que… no sé.

- aquí soy leyenda, practico atletismo y básquet.

-no trates de ser humilde Jazzi- dijo una chava colgándose del otro brazo de Jasper, tenía una melena color caoba-negro, apostaría a que es 90-60-90, no muy alta, pero muy hermosa, y voz muy chillona- eres el capitán del equipo de básquet-Jasper sonrió antes ese comentario- y el más rápido de toda la escuela…y casi de la escuela de alado-con eso ultimo hizo que algo se disparara dentro de Jasper, se puso rojo de ira y empujo a la chica alejándola de él.

-Si te pido de favor MARIA que te ahorres tus comentarios, gracias.- dijo el ya algo molesto por el comentario de la chica.

-sabes que odio cuando me hablas así amor- y se inclino a darle un beso – además, eres el chavo más guapo de la escuela.- le dijo ella coquetamente

-adiós María.- dijo dándole a entender que no quería mirarla por el momento

-nos vemos en el receso- le dijo ella coquetamente mientras se alejaba.

Una vez que ella se fue me voltee a mirar a Jasper y pregunte -¿hay una escuela aquí alado?

-amm... sí, nos separa un muro y un metro de distancia- dijo él sin darle importancia al tema.

-¿Por qué? No se supone que no deberían de estar tan cerca?

-la historia cuenta que eran dos primos, pero al no tener más familia se consideraban hermanos, construyeron esta escuela juntos, pues querían fomentar cultura en este pueblito, fue casi en la época de la colonia, solo los de más alta clase tenían derecho a la escuela, ellos hicieron su escuela para clase alta y media-alta, hubo un incendio, nunca nadie supo quien lo inicio, pero esos "hermanos" se echaron la culpa entre ellos, y eso los separo, la pelea fue tal que decidieron separarse y hacer dos escuelas, pero el terreno lo habían pagado entre los dos, así que ninguno quiso dejar su tierra y reconstruyeron las escuelas justo alado de la otra.

-wow…y ¿Quiénes eran?.

-Carlisle Cullen y Henry Hale.

-¿Hale?! Como... ¿nosotros?

-sí, eran nuestros ancestros.

-wow.

-si bien, aquí es tu clase, te veo luego hermosa- y me guiño un ojo antes de meterse al salón de alado.

A mitad de mi clase me dieron ganas de ir al baño, cuando salí el sentimiento era ¡irresistible!, Salí corriendo y tropecé con 5 personas pero no me importó. Justo antes de salir del cubículo entraron unas chicas hablando con tono bastante fresa.

-bien chismes de hoy…comienza Rosalie- ¿Rosalie?

-¿supieron lo de Pamela?- supongo que todas negaron con la cabeza porque Rosalie prosiguió-¿ se acuerdan que les dije que se acostaba con un chavo del instituto Forks?, bien pues ya vieron su corte de pelo horrible y a rape?, la novia del chavo los atrapo en plena escena mientras tenían relaciones, la novia todo unas tijera y se fue encima de Pamela!, ella pensó que le iba a enterrar las tijera pero ¡no! Le empezó a cortar pedazo por pedazo mientras estaba encima de ella y la cacheteaba con cada pedazo que cortaba, le cortó tanto que se tuvo que ir a dar un despunte para que quedara parejo- me regañé a mi misma por estar escuchando cosas que no me correspondían así que salí del cubículo del baño dispuesta a lavarme las manos e irme.

-uuuh, carne fresca-dijo una de ellas, aunque no voltee a ver a qué se refería.

-¿eres nueva?-pregunto otra de cabello rubio-castaño, y ojos de avellana, supuse que me hablaba a mí.

-si- y sonreí viéndolas por el espejo.

-y… ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Bella Swan.- Respondí sin interés

-¡aaaah!-todas dieron ese gritito de sorpresa.

-¿Swan?!...como….¿tú?-dijo señalando de mi a señalar a Rose.

-sí, bueno- repuso rápidamente Rosalie- es mi prima, llego el fin de semana y mi mamá la inscribió aquí.

-¿y porque no nos dijiste nada?-no quise incomodar a Rosalie así que dije adiós y me salí.

ROSALIE POV´S

-¿porque no nos dijiste nada?- me preguntó Jessica, y solo vi a Bella salir corriendo del baño, ¡maldita!, iba a arruinar mi reputación.

-no lo creí importante, a demás, ni que por eso se fuera a juntar con nosotras.

-¿porque no?

-solo tienes que mirarla para saber- respondí a la defensiva, debo admitir.

-no tiene nada de malo Rose, es bonita, con el uniforme un poco arreglado como el de nosotras, una maquilladita y unas clases de actitud podría andar con nosotras sin opacarnos- titubee un momento, no podía ser que la quisieran con nosotras.- además, ni ella ni nadie te quitara tu lugar de abeja reina-la verdad con eso me sentí muchísimo mejor.

-lo pensaré hoy y les avisare mañana.

Bella Pov´s

Llegue a casa con Jasper pues salimos temprano, teníamos las últimas horas juntos.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

Bien, supongo, me encontré con Rosalie en el baño, ella es muy popular ¿cierto?

Si, es la segunda chica más hermosa de la escuela, bien, ¿que quieres hacer?- dijo dejando su mochila en el sillón de la sala y sentándose en otro sillón.

-¡wow! ¿La segunda? ¡Pero si su belleza es inalcanzable! ¿Quien es la primera entonces?- dije sentándome alado de él, él puso una mano sobre mi pierna, volteó a verme y con su suave voz y una mueca dijo:

Tú, por supuesto.-dijo mientras llevaba su mano de mi pierna a mi mejilla acariciándola, yo me quede quieta como una estatua.

Gra..graci..gracias-dije tartamudeando, ¡mi propio primo me había dicho eso!

Quieres ver una película?

No, tengo mucha tarea, nos vemos- subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, tiré mi mochila al piso y me acosté boca arriba en la cama, tenia tanto en que pensar, extrañaba a mis padres.

Ring ring….

Mi celular estaba sonando así que lo saque del bolsillo de mi falda, era un mensaje…de Edward!

_Primer día de clases eeh?, ¿que tal estuvo? Ya supiste a que escuela asistirás? Me gustaría verte pronto… ._

No podía creerlo, ¡se acordó de mi! ¡Y me mando besos!...rápido, tenía que responderle:

_Si, primer día, nada emocionante, ningún amigo aun, mucha tarea, a una que usan uniformes y que esta alado del instituto Forks. También me gustaría verte, mi único amigo aquí, besos de vuelta, BS._

No tardó mucho en responder…

_¿Quién no querría ser amigo tuyo? o ¿qué chavo no se acercaría a ti?, en fin quedamos para el sábado a las 7:00? No espero una respuesta así que es un sí definitivo, adiós. _

Ya no le respondí, todo estaba dicho, me apresure a terminar mi tarea y bañarme, a las 6:45 la sirvienta me informo que la cena era a las 7 así que me arregle un poco.

Cuando baje a cenar todos ya estaban en la mesa.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches Bella, siéntate-dijo mi tío. La cena transcurrió y casi nadie hablaba. –que tal tu primer día de clases Bella?-pregunto mi tío.

-bien todo bien, mucha tarea, pero ya la hice toda-sonreí y seguí comiendo, vi como Rosalie bufaba.

-¿te sentaste con Rose?, ella es muy popular en su escuela- de repente el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-exacto, Rosalie es muy popular, juntarse con la nueva podría arruinar su reputación- objeto mi tía, eso hizo sentirme mal.

-ella no es solo la chica nueva! Es su prima y no podría arruinarle su reputación…comenzó mi tío.

-no importa tío, no quiero importunar a Rose, ya me las arreglare, con Jasper.-vonteé a verlo y ambos sonreímos como complices.

-mañana te sentaras con los dos y punto final.-el silencio de nuevo fue incomodo y tenso, Rosalie se veía que me quería aventar su cuchillo y Jasper no podía sonreír mas.

-por cierto tío, tía, me da muchísima pena pero…necesito dinero para comprar uniformes, no puedo quitárselos a Rosalie siempre y me queda un poco grande…

-grandioso!-exclamo mi tía. No sabía a qué se refería…- además de alimentarla y alojarla ahora hay que vestirla!

-basta!-grito mi tío golpeando la mesa- la niña no tiene culpa de nada, Bella, yo tengo una tarjeta adicional de la mía que pedí para ti, terminando de cenar pasas a mi oficina por ella, puedes disponer de todo ese dinero para lo que gustes.-mi tío se levantó de la mesa y se dirigía a su estudio.

-pero…no puedo, enserio tío gracias, pero solo necesito para los uniformes, y te lo pagare lo prometo, pero una tarjeta es mucho y….

-no es nada a comparación de todo el dinero que tu madre invirtió en tu tía y que nos presto cuando recién nos casamos.- dio media vuelta y se fue.

Terminando de comer (fui la ultima) fui al estudio de mi tío por la tarjeta, pero al llegar la puerta estaba entre abierta, estaba mi tía, y estaban discutiendo…

-no puedo creer que vayas a darle una tarjeta!

- no tiene gran importancia además, el dinero nos sobra, y aparte yo soy el que lo gana.- dijo el sin darle interés a lo que mi tía decía.

-pero… ni siquiera es de nuestra familia y vas a darle todo ese dinero y está en nuestra casa- no soy de la familia? ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿porque decía eso?

-deja de decir que no es de la familia o te escuchara, esa niña no tiene la culpa de los problemas que ah habido en la familia.

-si no la quiero no puedo mantenerla, en cuanto acabe este curso la subiré a un barco que valla lo más lejos posible, la inscribiré en un internado, el más barato que exista y no volveremos a verla jamás!

-no te permitiré hacer eso.-aviso mi tío rápidamente.

-¿porque no?- dijo algo eufórica.

-porque yo tengo su custodia!- respondió sin nada más que decir.

-pero…- mi tía protestó.

-pero nada, yo apreciaba mucho a Renne, y no dejare que le hagas nada a Bella- dijo mi tío en mi defensa.

-sí, yo sé cuanto la apreciabas.- dijo en tono sarcástico

-no quise decir eso.- mi tío se retractó.

-si quisiste, y por eso quieres tanto a Isabella.- dijo ella un tanto alterada

-¿por qué?-pregunte mientras entraba-¿puedo saber?- realmente quería saber a qué diantres se refería mi tía

-claro que puedes-contesto mi tía llena de rabia, yo solo miraba a mi tío

- tu madre no era realmente mi hermana, mis padres la adoptaron, mientras caminaban por la calle la encontraron, yo tenía 13 años y ella 12, nunca nos llevamos bien, y nunca pudo estar a nuestra altura, yo andaba quedando de novia de tu tío, y esa se metió en mi camino, cuando por fin fuimos novios tu madre se acostaba con mi novio!, la odio tanto, que bueno que se halla muerto- no me di cuenta de a que hora empecé a llorar- luego conoció al vagabundo de tu padre y las dos nos casamos, nunca la quise, y nunca la vi como una hermana.

-osea que Bella no es mi verdadera prima?- preguntó Jasper, a que hora había entrado Jasper?

-claro que no! Gracias a dios, ni siquiera quiero pensar en su madre como mi verdadera hermana, me da asco..- dijo mi tía de mala gana, mirándome con ganas de asesinarme

Jasper me abrazó-tranquila Bella.

-no por el hecho de que Bella no tenga nuestra sangre quiere decir que no la apoyaremos y que no la mantendremos ¿me escuchaste?- le dijo mi tío a mi tía, ella salió con la cara roja de enojo, -Jasper lleva a Bella a su cuarto, y Bella, ten la tarjeta.

Ya en mi cuarto…

-¿oíste Bella? No somos nada, no tenemos parentesco familiar- yo solo asentí, ya me estaba calmando, ¿como podía hablar mi tía así de mi mamá?- ¿ya estas mas tranquila?- estábamos acostados en mi cama él abrazándome y consolándome.

-sí, mejor, gracias Jazz.- dije un poco más serena.

-de nada Bella, nunca dejaríamos ni mi papá ni yo que te fueras de la casa.- dijo en tono protector.

-no tienes que ser amable conmigo, no somos nada, ahora hasta pareces un desconocido-sonreí un poco de lado.

-pues para mí no es así, yo siento que ya puedo conocerte realmente, te quiero- no supe cómo llegamos hasta aquí pero estábamos Jasper y yo abrazados en mi cama y BESANDONOS!

**Merece reviews?...**

**Hoolaa mis hermosos y hermosas, siento haberme dilatado tanto en subir capitulo, enserio, tenia bloqeo de escritora **** pero ya estoy bien.**

**Les dejo mi pagina de facebook ** MoowncaKristelSwanCullen?ref=hl **para cualquier cosa que necesiten quieran o requieran , un hombro con quien llorar, una cita ;) ok no jajaja, actualizaciones y fotos de las novelas. UNANSE.**


End file.
